


Saucy

by purplefox



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Nobuchika missed him in his own way but Shinya really should not have come back. They are through.





	Saucy

He was not surprised to confront him but he was not happy about it. Shinya had finally disappeared and now he was back. It was not bad enough that he was back, he was causing chaos in everyone too. Honestly, he was tired. Dogs that ran with their tails between their legs really had no right to come back whining for better treatment.

Maybe he should feel a little remorseful considering their past history but he had something to protect. He had fallen hard and far but he still believed in doing something and making that something the right thing. The past was important but he looked at where his future was going…

There really was no place for people who never listened to him in the first place. Nobuchika straddled the fallen man and ignored the grin Shinya flashed him. He focused instead on the grey eyes he had known for so long. Know and cursed for weeks not even days. Weeks and months. He rolled his eyes as he brought out the special weapon. He watched alarm flash through those eyes instead.

“You shouldn’t have come back.” Nobuchika scolded and he shocked Shinya. He took no pleasure from the pain that visibly ran through the man’s body but he knew Shinya. Going easy only brought pain. Before it had been hard to even bring him down. Nearly impossible, it would have still been but Nobu himself had changed.

“F-Fuck.” Shinya twitched and seethed. “Seriously Nobu? I expected a frosty welcome but seriously?” His body finally calmed but his eyes locked on Nobu quickly. “Why are you always like this. Aren’t you happy to see me?” His body was as weird as always. Nobu showed the weapon to Shinya and visibly charged it again. “Fuck you.” Shinya hissed.

“You’re the one turning up and causing unnecessary chaos.” Nobu took a seat on the warehouse floor next to Shinya. He smiled as he heard a sound of an explosion a distance away. “I won’t let you meet with her.” He said softly. “You’ve done enough damage. She has something important to do and meeting you right now would throw her off.”

“I knew you liked her.” Shinya snorted. “I just knew it. Your sweet little Kohai now the one that holds your leash…” His tone turned bitter. “Even though you shouldn’t be like this at all Nobu.”

“Oh that.” It was not as though he had forgotten but he had ceased to care. “I wondered if you had found out. I certainly did not tell you but I guess you have means since you’re fighting the system.”

“We are fighting the system. What exactly do you think she’s doing right now?” Shinya snorted. “Come on Nobu, throw me a bone.” He shifted his leg. It moved smoother than it should be moving after such a shock but Nobu knew he could quickly disable Shinya again.

“She’s doing what she has to do. You don’t get to have an opinion or judge.” He looked down his glasses in amusement at the sprawled out Shinya. “I get the kid in this divorce.”

“Get the kid- When I said that you liked her I was thinking something else.” Shinya huffed. “She’s your daughter huh? So what, you’re soothing her? Is that all?”

“I’m not you.” Nobu pointed out as he crossed his legs. As he looked out the warehouse doors he could see fire rising in the night’s sky. “She’s the best thing that I got out of this entire mess. I still have a sense a purpose. I have her, so I don’t mind losing you.”

“Throwing me away? That’s not nice Nobu.” A hand wrapped around his ankle so Nobu snorted as he shoved it away. “Divorce? So icy of you. You leave me, take the kid and leave me with what? That’s so like you.” Shinya sighed softly. “I want a smoke.”

“You won’t get it from me.” Nobu snorted. “You’ll never get them from me. After this I want nothing to do with you.” He met Shinya’s eyes solidly. “And you’ll keep your distance away from her. She doesn’t need you. She’s finding her way and her own justice. You’ve tainted her already.”

“Listen to you. It’s like the old Nobu.” Shinya shakily sat up and dusted at his black tank. “She did that too? She do all of this to you? And you think of her as a daughter? What does that even mean?” Then he was close, way too close. “But didn’t I think of you as a friend? And how did that end up Nobu? Weren’t we good friends? The best? And how did that change?”

“Because someone.” Nobu pushed Shinya out of his face with a hand and snorted. “Was a perverted beast. Everything changed.”

“Yeah and then that beast got a collar and you really liked that.” Shinya pretended to snap at him. “But now you’ve got a collar and a family so you don’t need me anymore?” He shook his head. “That’s not how this works Nobu.”

“No it isn’t.” Nobu agreed as he got to his feet. “But that’s how this is going to work. We’ve already done what we had to do. Said the goodbyes that we needed to… after all. You got my letter didn’t you Shinya?”

“I got your letter.” Shinya’s grey eyes were locked on him. “The chocolates confused matters I’ll admit. I was expecting a totally different greeting when I arrived.”

“Oh?” Nobu tucked his weapons away as he looked over Shinya. “But don’t you usually give acquaintance chocolates? I thought you would understand since it wasn’t that big. Or that sweet.”

“So I got acquaintance chocolate?” Shinya frowned. “Wait… what did she get? Hell how did you earn enough to get her something?”

“I voluntarily went in. I still have assets.” Nobu scoffed. “I gave the Inspector a large chocolate bar and a stuffed toy. A bottle of wine too. Something sweet that she can soak in the bath and enjoy.” The look that flashed in Shinya’s eyes, it caused a rather enjoyable feeling in him. “Stress is the last thing she needs.”

“Some of those things sound personal.” Shinya gritted. “Why the hell would you do that for her? You’ve never done that before.”

“Because she…” When Nobu thought to her determined eyes. The way she tried to catch up to Shinya before she found her own path. She was adorable and he did pity her. Caring for Shinya was difficult. He understood that most of all. Seeing where should could go next, well it took away his boredom. “She’s cute isn’t she?”

“What?” Shinya hissed as he lurched to his feet. Nobu took that time to sweep up his jacket and communicator. “Didn’t you just say she’s like a daughter to you? Hey! Nobu! Are you serious right now? You mean to call it quits today?”

“Oh… that reminds me.” Nobu turned when he reached to door to flash a small package at Shinya. He laughed at the panic that fled over Shinya’s face as he patted himself down realizing that yes Nobu had swiped it. “Happy White Day Shinya.” He unwrapped the first candy and popped it into his mouth. “Bitter.” He murmured. “But you did know how I like it best.” He laughed and switched back on the communicator.

“Ginzo-san.” The voice was familiar. “Come in Ginzo-san.”

“I’m here.” He ignored Shinya’s voice calling him. “I’m coming. I’m coming Inspector.”


End file.
